The Chibi Tomb Robber
by Artsy Sheep
Summary: Ryou finds a book in Bakura's Soul Room, a spell goes wrong, and Bakura is turned into a CHIBI! What havoc will he wreak? -COMPLETE-
1. The spell

The Chibi Tomb Robber  
  
Mariya: Hi, here is my latest story...  
  
Bakura: YOU MADE ME A CHIBI?  
  
Mariya: Yep! You were being annoying so now its time to pay for it  
  
Bakura: And I thought that I was evil  
  
Mariya: Aww the little tomb robber realized he's not such a baddy?  
  
Bakura: DON'T YOU DARE!  
  
Mariya: That's my line.. Now put the disclaimer  
  
Bakura: No!  
  
Mariya: I'll make Yami your baby sitter if you don't  
  
Bakura: Err Right away!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Mariya does not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters including me, thank Ra about that  
  
Mariya: After this you won't be thanking anyone *chuckles*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ryou lay on his bed after once again having Bakura scream at him because as Bakura claimed, the food Ryou cooked was poison.  
  
Ryou: It's not my fault I am a bad cook...  
  
Being upset, Ryou retreated into his soul room to get some rest. He figured that once he woke up everything wouldn't seem so bad. After all what did he expect from his Yami? He was a tomb robber after all...  
  
As he entered his soul room, Ryou had a temptation to enter Bakura's soul room, if Yugi's Yami was nice then could it be that Bakura was hiding some secret from him? After a few minutes of thought he decided it wouldn't hurt considering that Bakura wasn't there.  
  
Ryou came into the Egyptian style room, looking for anything that may catch his attention. After a careful look around Ryou noticed a door with an eye of Horus on it. Convinced that this MUST hold something special inside he pushed it. A golden light surrounded him as if it was trying to identify him. Luckily the light must have taken Ryou to be Bakura and granted him entrance.  
  
The room Ryou entered was somewhat like a grand library with huge shelves containing many ancient texts.  
  
Ryou: I didn't know Bakura read this much  
  
Shadow: He doesn't  
  
Ryou: WHO ARE YOU???  
  
Shadow: No one, a shadow, either way what you are looking for lies at the heart of this room.  
  
Before Ryou had a chance to ask "the shadow" anything, it disappeared. Ryou walked around until he reached the center of the library. As soon as he stepped on the area surrounding the giant eye of Horus on the floor, a book appeared in front of him. He dusted it off and the book read:  
  
"A Hikari, A Yami, A Guide"  
  
As he opened the book a warm feeling swept his body and suddenly the pages turned to a page somewhere in the middle. The page was titled  
  
"A Simple Spell, To Make A Yami Good"  
  
Ryou read the rest of the page out loud, unfortunately the text was in Egyptian making it hard for him to read but after he read the page the book started to close and a stunning light hit him. The next thing he knew, Ryou was in his own bed and it was morning.  
  
Ryou: Maybe it was all a dream...  
  
As he got dressed Ryou heard a cry coming from the Living Room, Ryou ran into the room to find a somewhat chibi looking version of Bakura.  
  
Ryou: BAKURA?!?!?!?  
  
Bakura: 'kura! 'kura!  
  
Ryou: Why are you on the floor...?  
  
It suddenly struck Ryou that his Yami was sitting on the floor it three times his size clothes, no older than 3 years old, staring at him.  
  
Ryou: Oh my, what have I done? ^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mariya: That's right, what have you done Ryou?  
  
Bakura: I CAN'T EVEN SAY MY NAME!  
  
Mariya: What did you expect from a three year old?  
  
Bakura: To know his name?  
  
Mariya: He does! He just has a hard time saying it...  
  
Bakura: *sighs*  
  
Mariya: Anyway R&R, by the way flames will be used to cook marshmallows ^_^ 


	2. Seto? Babysitting?

The Chibi Tomb Robber  
  
Mariya: *sneezes* I'm sick and I had to stay home today...  
  
Ryou: AND you should be in bed  
  
Mariya: True but I just had to update  
  
Bakura: And may I ask, why did you have such an urge? How are you sitting in a chair anyway? Your temperature is much too high  
  
Mariya: But...But... I only posted the story yesterday and I already have 6 reviews!!! I HAD to update!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: Aha  
  
Mariya: Plus, It's not like you care, you just don't want to be tortured  
  
Bakura: Yeah, and?  
  
Ryou: You two are annoying! Stop this, its ridiculous!  
  
Mariya: *sneezes* Ok Ryou, and as for Bakura, next chapter I have a surprise  
  
Bakura: I don't like your surprises....  
  
Mariya: I know *chuckles*, just put the disclaimer  
  
Bakura: *mutters* evil  
  
Disclaimer: Mariya does not own Yu-gi-oh, or any of the characters, including me (I'm still thanking Ra for that)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^ Bakura: 'kura want food!!!!!  
  
Ryou: You're my Yami! You don't need food  
  
Bakura: Yep! Ryu cook posin!!!!  
  
Ryou: Great, even as a chibi he thinks my food is poison...  
  
Bakura: 'kura want posin!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: Well I guess I could make you some cereal  
  
****10 minutes later***  
  
Ryou: *gives Bakura a bowl of cereal that has about 3 pieces of cereal in it*  
  
Bakura: No no, this no fuud, this MILKY!!!!  
  
Ryou: *sighs* Just eat it...  
  
Bakura: No eaty! Me drinky!!! *picks up the bowl with both hands and starts drinking it, half the milk drips down his shirt*  
  
Ryou: Great, just great, now I have to clean you  
  
Bakura: Me no wanna... *runs away and hides*  
  
Ryou: BAKURA?!?!? BAKURA?!?!?!? *Doorbell rings*  
  
Bakura: *silent*  
  
Ryou: *runs to the door and opens it*  
  
Seto: Hi Ryou! Remember you promised to try out my newest duel disk system?  
  
Ryou: I have no time for that now! *Bakura comes up behind Ryou*  
  
Seto: Is that...? Is that....?  
  
Ryou: Yes, its Bakura, there was a slight accident, can you watch him? *runs out the door*  
  
Seto: WHAT THE HELL? YOU'RE LEAVING ME WITH A MINIATURE TOMB ROBBER????  
  
Ryou: *screams back* JUST WATCH HIM FOR A WHILE!  
  
Seto: I swear, Ryou will not leave to see sunlight again after this *notices Bakura is trying to run away and picks him up*  
  
Bakura: Waaa!!! No fair, 'kura want to hide!  
  
Seto: Not a chance, tomb robber, I am not letting you out of my sight  
  
Bakura: *cries* No fair!  
  
Seto: Well life isn't fair.  
  
Seto after much trouble, decided to take him to his house/mansion. He figured that Bakura could play with Mokuba or something. Unfortunately Mokuba wasn't home.  
  
Seto: Anyway, you need a bath  
  
Bakura: No! No bath!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: A bath isn't that bad  
  
Bakura tries to run away but unfortunately Seto catches him and takes him to the bathroom. Seto then takes off Bakura's giant clothes and turns on the warm water. As soon as the bathtub is full Seto puts Bakura in it.  
  
Bakura: Where Bubblys?  
  
Seto: You want bubbles?  
  
Bakura: Bubbly! Bubbly!  
  
Seto: I'll take that as a yes...*Seto pours bubbles into the bathtub*  
  
Bakura: *giggles while playing with the bubbles, then notices something* Where Mr. Ducky????  
  
Seto: ::Thinks- Now the tomb robber wants a rubber duck?:: *gives Bakura a rubber duck that was Mokuba's when he was little*  
  
Bakura: SETO! SETO!  
  
Seto: What now? *Bakura throws him into the bathtub* ::What am I bath toy?::  
  
Bakura: Seto toy! Seto toy!  
  
Seto: ::Apparently yes::  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mariya: Aww poor Seto...  
  
Bakura: How much worse does this get?  
  
Mariya: You're complaining already? We didn't get to chapter 3 yet when Ryou messes up the cure spell...  
  
Bakura: WHAT CURE SPELL?  
  
Mariya: Shh... It's a surprise, don't worry you won't be a chibi much longer...  
  
Bakura: I know I'm supposed to be happy that I won't be a chibi, but what WILL I be?  
  
Mariya: I'll tell you later  
  
Bakura: when?  
  
Mariya: Depends  
  
Bakura: And on what the hell does it depend?  
  
Mariya: how many reviews I get...  
  
Bakura: That's not fair  
  
Mariya: Life isn't fair  
  
Bakura: Why are you quoting Seto?  
  
Mariya: No reason, anyways please R&R  
  
Note: Thank you to Yami Tsuki Tenshi, Slice, dark girl, Kaori, Yami Krystal, and Crystal Crittenden for reviewing.  
  
Oh and the spell Ryou says next chapter *MAY* turn Bakura into a girl (not chibi though), it all depends on your reviews...  
  
Bakura: A GIRL??? WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO?!?!?!?!?!? 


	3. The cure that didn't cure CHIBI RYOU!

The Chibi Tomb Robber  
  
Mariya: I had Drama Callbacks today so I wasn't home until 5...  
  
Bakura: And then you had to do homework, and you just COULDN'T update..Yeah Yeah Yeah... We know....  
  
Mariya: Why do you want me to update anyway?  
  
Bakura: Because thanks to the reviewers who were nice to me, Ryou becomes a chibi in this chapter...  
  
Mariya: So that's it, but you know that EVENTUALLY you will be turned into a girl, right?  
  
Bakura: Ahem, I prefer not to live 3 chapters ahead  
  
Mariya: How about one chapter ahead?  
  
Bakura: WHAT ?????  
  
Mariya: I have something VERY special planned  
  
Bakura: Don't you always?  
  
Mariya: Yes  
  
Bakura: Either way, if I find out what it is and I hate it, which I probably will, I'm banishing you to the Shadow Realm...  
  
Mariya: Oh please, I have AUTHOR POWERS, heard of them?  
  
Bakura: HEARD OF THEM? They were practically invented using me as a test subject  
  
Mariya: I know, those were fun times  
  
Bakura: For you, anyway before I die of a random author power, let me put the disclaimer.. *dodges Egyptian Yami statue falling on his head*  
  
Mariya: Damn....  
  
Disclaimer: Mariya does not own Yu-gi-oh, and never will (Ha ha), in fact she doesn't even own any characters (Ha Ha again) AND doesn't own the right to write this story without putting a disclaimer (Ha H..... *Interrupted by a Malik statue almost landing on him)  
  
Bakura: WHAT THE HELL IS WITH ALL THE EGYPTIAN STATUES?  
  
Mariya: Nothing really. *Greek statue almost falls on Bakura*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
After the bath Bakura was clean, and Seto was...well...bubbly! After the bath Seto fed Bakura lunch, they were just finished when the doorbell rang.  
  
Seto: Okay Tomb Robber, I got to answer the door, DON'T GO ANYWHERE!  
  
Bakura: K 'eto  
  
Seto: *goes to answer the door and Bakura follows him*  
  
Bakura: *bumps into Seto's leg and starts crying *  
  
Seto: *picks up Bakura* I told you not to follow me. *opens door*  
  
Ryou: I FOUND IT! I FOUND IT!  
  
Seto: *growls* Found WHAT?  
  
Ryou: The spell to cure Bakura!  
  
Bakura: Rou! Rou!  
  
Seto: If ANYTHING goes wrong I will kill you...  
  
Ryou: Yeah, yeah I know *opens book*  
  
Bakura: EVL BOK!!!!  
  
Ryou: Don't worry nothing bad will happen ((Mariya: yeah right)) *chants spell*  
  
Ryou finishes chanting, and thanks to his poor Egyptian language skills, he turns himself into a Chibi. Seto stares at Ryou who is even smaller than Bakura.  
  
Seto: THAT'S IT! There is no way I am going to raise a tomb robber and his aibou!!!!  
  
Ryou: 'Eto mad...  
  
Bakura: Yeeep, mad 'Eto  
  
Seto: I'm taking you to Yami...  
  
After chasing them through the house and changing Ryou to some of Mokuba's baby clothes, he takes the two chibis to Yugi's house, hoping Yami is there.  
  
Seto: Hi Yugi! Is Yami there?  
  
Yugi: Umm Why?  
  
Seto: I got to talk to him...  
  
Yugi: Oh ok! ^_^ He's in the living room  
  
Seto: ::I wonder if Yugi is on medication, he didn't even notice Ryou and Bakura::  
  
Yugi: La la la  
  
Seto: ::Yeah, that has been confirmed::  
  
Seto follows Yugi to the living room, keeping a safe distance from him, while he is doing that, Bakura and Ryou are playing by tickling, until the other starts laughing hysterically, unfortunately the first to laugh is Seto.  
  
Yugi: ::Is he on medication or something?::  
  
Yami: Kaiba? What are you doing here? And are those..oh my Ra...they are.....  
  
Seto: You see, Ryou chanted an Egyptian spell and turned Bakura into a chibi, and then he tried to reverse it and turned himself into a chibi, and now its all your problem... *runs away laughing like a maniac without Ryou and Bakura*  
  
Yami: -_-; ::Is he on medication or something, poor twisted mind::  
  
Ryou: 'eto go boom!  
  
Bakura: BOOM! BOOM!  
  
Yami: *stares* something tells me I will not enjoy this...  
  
Bakura: No enjojo?  
  
Yami: The tomb robber is telling me I won't enjoy this... Something tells me he is very right  
  
Ryou: *finds sugar and starts eating it, Bakura soon joins him*  
  
Yami: Oh no! Ra please no! Bakura: Jumpy!!!! *Begins jumping on the couch*  
  
Ryou: Tuggy, tuggy! *Tugs Yami's hair*  
  
Yami: Nooo! *Eye of Horus glows* You are destroying my **PERFECT** tri- pointed hair!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: he he he... hair...pointy...sharpy...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mariya: Could the chibi spell be wearing off on Bakura, or is he just getting violent?  
  
Bakura: Why are you asking, you KNOW!!!!!!!  
  
Mariya: So? I heard questions interest people...  
  
Bakura: No duh Sherlock, but only when they are in the **BEGINNING** of the chapter, not the end which no one reads  
  
Mariya: Meany  
  
Bakura: Let me guess, Ryou also made you a chibi?  
  
Mariya: Noooo..  
  
Bakura: Then what in your right mind possessed you to talk like THAT?  
  
Mariya: Force of habit  
  
Bakura: Habit? But you don't talk like that  
  
Mariya: How do you know?  
  
Bakura: Actually... I don't, BUT as an insane tomb robber, I claim the right to assume!  
  
Mariya: And I claim the right to stop this stupidity and tell the readers to R&R!  
  
Bakura: Ok ok... *whispers to readers* suggest ideas in order to save me from her mind's torture, plllllleeeeeaaaasssseeee? *gives puppy dog eyes which Ryou is famous for but Bakura learned from him*  
  
Mariya: Awwww 


	4. Isn't Bakura just ever so sweet?

The Chibi Tomb Robber  
  
Mariya: I'm finally done with the piles of homework!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: Does that mean I won't be a chibi anymore?  
  
Mariya: Yep!  
  
Ryou: YAY! YAY! YOU'RE THE BEST!!!!!!!!  
  
Mariya: Aww Thank you...  
  
Bakura: Will I still be a chibi?  
  
Mariya: Nope!  
  
Bakura: YE..*stopped by Mariya*  
  
Mariya: I wouldn't be so happy if I were you, after all this IS the chapter where you become the nicest person alive....  
  
Bakura: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!!?!?  
  
Mariya: Yep, you will be nice, extremely nice......  
  
Bakura: WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU THAT SICK IDEA?  
  
Mariya: A reviewer... *nudges* you know those nice people you love SO MUCH?  
  
Bakura: Yeah......I just love the reviewers, which one was it? (I need to plot revenge on them)  
  
Mariya: Shadowfire I think, but you are not laying a finger on any reviewer!!!!! Plus, if you hurt her, I won't be able to read Kaiba Cam...  
  
Bakura: So?  
  
Mariya: I will torture you *chuckles*  
  
Bakura: AAAAAAAAAAAH! I think I'll just put the disclaimer  
  
Mariya: Good idea... Isn't he just the smartest Bakura? *grins*  
  
Bakura: Don't you just hate when she does that?  
  
All: Nope!  
  
Bakura: I'm doomed....  
  
Disclaimer: I'm doomed to live in torture of Mariya but luckily she still doesn't own Yu-gi-oh and is only a rabid fan girl authoress. Please join my mission to make sure she never owns Yu-gi-oh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Laughs crazily*  
  
Mariya: Poor thing is finally loosing it...  
  
Yami: I knew it was bound to happen..  
  
Mariya: *glares*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
After oh some 200 or so pounds of sugar that were just lying around (And they say Yugi doesn't eat a lot of sugar, ha) Ryou and Bakura began to use Yami as a trampoline. Yugi, when he saw the bouncing toddlers and the crying Yami began to stare at them for no reason.  
  
Yami: YUGI! HELP!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: ...  
  
Yami: YUUUGGGGIIII, SNAP OUT OF IT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: ...  
  
Bakura: 'unny 'ami...  
  
Ryou: *begins to stare hypnotically at Yugi* Ooooo....  
  
Yami: WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER??????  
  
Yugi:...  
  
Bakura: *Pulls Yugi's hair*  
  
Yugi: Oww! I was having a staring contest with the cat!  
  
Yami: WE DON'T HAVE A CAT!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: That's what you think  
  
All except Yugi: O_o Yami: I need your help, Yugi!!!!!!! Do you know which book Ryou was reading from?  
  
Yugi: The one to make cookies? Those are delicious....  
  
Yami: NO! The one to alter Yami's  
  
Yugi: Oh that book, I have a copy of it, that's the one I used to make my hair spikier  
  
Yami: WHAT? Yooouuuu tried to make your hair spikier than mine????  
  
Yugi: Yep, it worked too *shows off his spikier hair*  
  
Yami: NEVER MIND THAT! Where is the book? :I have to find that hair spell:  
  
Ryou: 'ook!!!! 'ook!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Next to the book on cookies...  
  
Yami: *picks up the book*  
  
Yami opened to the page, and using his wonderful knowledge of Egyptian, read the spell. Suddenly Bakura and Ryou weren't chibis anymore but Bakura looked somewhat, well nicer..  
  
Ryou: Bakura! Are you all right?  
  
Yami: I'm just happy you're not chibis...  
  
Bakura: Ryou!!! What are you doing wearing such clothes? You may get a cold!!!! That's it aibou, I am taking you home right away!!!!  
  
Ryou: But can we eat first? *Sneezes due to all the powdery sugar on him*  
  
Bakura: Oh no! You must have a cold!!!!!!!! Where are the pillows??? Where are the blankets????? Yami, dear, do you have some warm clothes for poor Ryou?  
  
Yami: *glares at Bakura*  
  
Bakura: Oh no, you're so pale, you must be sick too!!! And Yugi, say AAA  
  
Yugi: *looks at him strangely* AAA  
  
Bakura: Looks okay but you're also pale, so let me put you all in beds and wrap you up in blankets, while I make some noodle soup, okay?  
  
Ryou: But Bakura...  
  
Bakura: No Buts!!!  
  
Yami: Bakura, I'm 5000 years old, I can take care of myself, plus I can't get sick...  
  
Bakura: Aha, I don't care how old you are, YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE WHILE YOU LOOK *THAT* PALE!!!!!!  
  
Yami: But I always look like this!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: Oh my Ra, you must have been sick for a while, but don't worry, I'll fix you right up!!!!!  
  
Yugi: You really don't have to...  
  
Bakura: But I want to! Now all of you, let me lay you all down, and you're not getting up until *I* say so!!!!!  
  
All except Bakura: Whatever you say...  
  
In the next hour, they were all wearing pajamas and joined by Jono, Anzu, Mokuba, Mai, Seto, and Pegasus who were all declared sick by Bakura. Soon after that Honda joined them.  
  
Bakura: It must be an epidemic...  
  
Pegasus: I HAVE INDUSTRIAL ILLUSIONS TO RUN, I HAVE NO TIME TO BE KIDNAPPED BY A TOMB ROBBER AND DECLARED SICK!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: HELLO??? I ALSO HAVE A COMPANY TO RUN!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: I don't know why you're all complaining, I like fluffy pillows  
  
Anzu: As much as I love the spirit of friendship, ITS ALL YOUR FAULT WE'RE HERE RYOU!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: So?  
  
All except Ryou: WE HAVE LIVES YOU KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: Well Honda doesn't!  
  
Honda: Yep, so...HEY!  
  
Jono: Its okay Buddy, just count the fluffy rabbits on Pegasus' shirt  
  
Pegasus: MY SHIRT IS MY PROPERTY!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: Soup's done!!!!!!!  
  
All except Bakura and Ryou: Oh great...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bakura: HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME????  
  
Mariya: Do what???  
  
Bakura: You you MADE ME CARING!!!!!!!  
  
Mariya: Well look at the upside...  
  
Bakura: What upside?  
  
Mariya: You now can make SOUP!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: Bloody brilliant  
  
Mariya: Yes it is, isn't it?  
  
Bakura: I can't think of anything more fun to do than to make SOUP!!!  
  
Mariya: I know, its so exciting...  
  
Bakura: Yes all those noodles..... I HATE YOU!  
  
Mariya: So?  
  
Bakura: YOU DON'T CARE?????????  
  
Mariya: Ummm... NOPE!  
  
Bakura: I am surrounded by half-wits  
  
Jono: Whos' are yous callin a half-wit, I'm a quarter-wit!!!!  
  
Mariya: *snicker*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Please R&R and give me ideas for the next chapter!!!!!!! Flames will be used to make my world famous marshmallows!!!!! Note: This is the longest chapter I wrote for this story, so long that this note is on the sixth page, so please give me some credit, I tried to put it up sooner but it was a long chapter to write!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: Excuses, excuses..  
  
Note: Didn't Bakura say that before?  
  
Bakura: SO?????  
  
Note: I'm the note, you cannot argue with me!!!!!!!! *evil laugh*  
  
Bakura: Yeah, right, I have a better evil laugh... *and so the evil laugh contest begins* 


	5. Shopping, Isn't Bakura such a nice girl?

The Chibi Tomb Robber  
  
Mariya: Christmas is over, so I'm back!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: Umm Mariya?  
  
Mariya: Yeah?  
  
Bakura: You don't celebrate Christmas, you only celebrate New Years'  
  
Mariya: Shh! Don't let the readers know that! *Glances around*  
  
Bakura: SHE DOESN'T CELEBRATE CH....*Mariya hits him with a flaming mallet*  
  
Mariya: Much Better! ^_^  
  
Bakura: BUT YOU DON'T CELEB...*hits him AGAIN*  
  
Mariya: So you want to die THAT much?  
  
Bakura: Let me think about it...  
  
Mariya: Fine you do that while I turn you into a girl THIS chapter..  
  
Bakura: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Mariya: Well I promised you...  
  
Bakura: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *sobs*  
  
Mariya: Oh please, your sadness will not move me...  
  
Bakura: Will my doing the disclaimer?  
  
Mariya: Nope! ^_^ But do it anyway!  
  
Bakura: Oh joy...  
  
Disclaimer: Mariya does not own Yu-gi-oh or any characters, but does own the right to be a Crazed Lunatic Fan Girl/Authoress who just has to make me miserable in every way possible...  
  
Mariya: Well not in every way...  
  
Bakura: What have you missed? Mariya: I didn't turn you into funny bunny yet, did I? *smiles*  
  
Bakura: I don't like the sound of that....  
  
Mariya: Oh don't worry, for this and the chapter after you are officially female...  
  
Bakura: Rrr... I hate you.....  
  
Mariya: Oh well, you should've been like Yami and bribed me...  
  
Bakura: WHAT???  
  
Yami: Well the story was originally supposed to be "The Chibi Pharaoh" but I gave her 20 pounds of chocolate and...  
  
Bakura: And now it's the Chibi Tomb Robber, lucky me!  
  
Mariya: Oh don't worry Bakura, I'm thinking of making "The Chibi Pharaoh" a sequel to this...  
  
Bakura: HA YAMI!  
  
Yami: Yeah Yeah, Laugh while you can Ms. Bakura...  
  
Bakura: Evil  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
After about a week Bakura declared the group healthy. However, they still haven't managed to find a cure to his "niceness" and even Ryou is getting annoyed.  
  
Ryou: I can't believe he prepared my clothes, did my hair, reorganized my books, and made me a feast for breakfast!  
  
Yugi: So whats the problem? I thought this is what you wanted...  
  
Ryou: But I have no freedom!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: I feel sorry for you, want to come to my house after school and duel?  
  
Ryou: Can't, got to help Bakura bake cookies, plus he says dueling is violent....  
  
Yugi: YOUR YAMI SAYS DUELING IS VIOLENT?!?!?  
  
Ryou: Don't rub it in...  
  
Later that day, Ryou, Yugi, Jono, Honda, Anzu, and Kaiba were sitting in class when the door burst open...Guess who it was...  
  
Bakura: I'm so sorry for interrupting your lesson but I forgot to give Ryou his lunch!  
  
Class: *laughs hysterically*  
  
Ryou: *very embarrassed, starts blushing*  
  
Bakura: *gives Ryou a lunchbox, all wrapped nicely* Here you go, now be good for the teacher....  
  
Ryou: This is embarrassing...  
  
Bakura: *screams* I'll tell you what embarrassing is! Trying to starve yourself at lunch while all your fiends eat!!! Mrs. Silver, could you please make sure Ryou eats his lunch?  
  
Mrs. Silver: Umm ok...*chuckles*  
  
Class: *still laughing hysterically*  
  
After that, Ryou was pretty much laughed at the rest of the day...  
  
Random Kid: Ha ha! Your daddy has to make sure little Ryou eats his lunch...  
  
Joey: Don't worry buddy, they'll get over it  
  
*Bell rings that school is over*  
  
Ryou: I guess... *starts packing up his books*  
  
Yugi: I'll search for that spell; he'll be normal in no time!  
  
When Ryou and Bakura are taking the cookies out of the oven, the doorbell rings. Bakura decides to answer it.  
  
Bakura: Now I'm going to answer the door, you can have a cookie, just don't go anywhere!  
  
Bakura opens the door and Yugi is standing there with the spell book. He reads a spell from it and a scream is heard from Bakura, a very high- pitched scream. Ryou rushes over to the door to find Bakura standing, except he's not a him anymore, Bakura looks just like a teenage girl.  
  
Ryou: Oh my... What happened??????  
  
Yugi: Well I tried to read the cure spell but I must have messed up because Bakura is now a girl... A very hot one at that...  
  
Ryou: Yugi! Don't call my Yami hot!  
  
Yugi: Sorry...  
  
Bakura: Why am I wearing such a dreadful outfit? Ryou, we're going shopping, NOW!  
  
Ryou: Umm ok...  
  
After many hours of shopping Ryou was walking home carrying about twenty bags while Bakura was analyzing her nails.  
  
Bakura: You know, this no nail polish thing is going to have to go...  
  
Ryou: I know! You told me, and we bought like sixteen nail polishes, even rainbow splash colored...  
  
Bakura: Well you can never have enough nail polish, or hair thingies!  
  
Ryou: Wonderful...  
  
They walk up to the door and Ryou asks Bakura to open it.  
  
Bakura: Could you do it? My nails are damaged enough as it is!  
  
Ryou: But Yami!  
  
Bakura: *cries* All you ever think about is yourself!!! Its always me, me, me...  
  
Ryou: *sighs* Fine... *he opens the door*  
  
After a few days, things only got worse. The house became pink and everything could be described as "fluffy". Bakura started spending time with Mai and Anzu all the time. The only thing that remained of the old Bakura was this...  
  
Random Guy: Oooh look at the white haired chick, she's hot!  
  
Bakura: Excuse me! What did you say?  
  
Random Guy: Hey Baby, want to go out with me?  
  
Bakura: You freak! *The eye of hours glowed and he was blasted into the wall*  
  
Random Guy: Owwww, WHO ARE YOU?  
  
Bakura: Your nightmare  
  
The Random Guy was never seen again, no one knows why, but everyone knows that he died very soon after that incident. As for Bakura her fun was just getting started, she may have been turned into a girl, but Bakura was still as violent as ever.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mariya: Are we safe from Bakura? Will she become a he again? What happened to the Random Guy? And is Ryou ever going to stop wearing those dreadful pink T-Shirts that Bakura insisted he wore????  
  
Ryou: Hey! I actually like those they're soft...  
  
Bakura: Why did you make me a girl? You could've made me anything but a GIRL?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Mariya: You're lucky that you'll only be a girl a short time...  
  
Bakura: Wonderful... How much is there left of this story?  
  
Mariya: A chapter or two, more if the readers want  
  
Bakura: Can't you just end it here????????  
  
Mariya: You want to be a girl FOREVER? I guess I could do that if you really want to, I mean, why would I stop you but it just seems like....  
  
Bakura: On the other hand, how about you just continue with your story?  
  
Mariya: Do you really mean it?  
  
Bakura: Do I have a choice?  
  
Mariya: Nooo... By the way where's Yami?  
  
Yami: Right here! I'm just having a staring contest *not blinking*  
  
Bakura: With who?  
  
Yami: The Wall! HA YOU BLINKED!!!!!!  
  
Wall: Damn, I'll beat you next time!  
  
Bakura: Wait a minute, you head a staring contest with the wall and you're claiming it blinked and then TALKED????????  
  
Yami: Yep! ^_^  
  
Bakura: Oh ok! ^_^ La la la  
  
Mariya: ::Thinks: Right, I need to find out if they're on medication, then buy medication if they're not on it....::  
  
Yami: La la la... Oh the dancing duel monsters!  
  
Mariya: ::Forget about finding out, it has been confirmed:: 


	6. The Very Chibi Finale

The Chibi Tomb Robber  
  
Mariya: So Bakura, just take this medication, 3 times a day, and your mental problems will be cured in no time!  
  
Bakura: -_- And who'll cure YOUR problems?  
  
Mariya: Oh no, I'm perfectly healthy.  
  
Bakura: SSSSUUUURRRE...  
  
Mariya: *looks at notepad* Now, in this chapter you'll become a blue duck.  
  
Bakura: WHAT?!?  
  
Mariya: Oh sorry! ^_^;;; I got it wrong...  
  
Bakura: ^______^  
  
Mariya: Your actually becoming a PINK duck!  
  
Bakura: What the bloody hell is up with you? First you don't update for half a year, and now you decide to turn me into a pink duck?  
  
Mariya: Umm. Umm. Well you see. There was this car crash, and then the purple unicorn came and destroyed exodia, and purple elephants killed the unicorn, but I survived do to Kaiba rescuing me from it all and we got married so I really haven't had the time...  
  
Bakura: Would that be twisted fantasy number 479?  
  
Mariya: Hey! HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!  
  
Bakura: How could I not know?  
  
Mariya: *death glare* Just write the disclaimer.  
  
Bakura: Why?  
  
Mariya: Because if you don't... you'll be my science project once I get back to school! I'll experiment why laboratory safety is important on you!  
  
Bakura: Why not Yami?  
  
Mariya: Because he feeds me chocolate! ^_^  
  
Bakura: And it's all about the chocolate, isn't it?  
  
Mariya: Yep!  
  
Bakura: Fine... I'll write the disclaimer:  
  
Disclaimer: Mariya does not own Yu-gi-oh, meaning she does not own me, meaning that I may yet survive!  
  
Mariya: You wish.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ryou cried on Yugi's shoulder while talking in between sobs.  
  
Ryou: And then, she took me shopping, for her 789th nail polish! *sobs*  
  
Yugi: Well look at the bright side...  
  
Ryou: WHAT BRIGHT SIDE?  
  
Yugi: Now you're straight!  
  
Ryou: -_- Somehow, I do not find Bakura nearly as seducing when he's a she...  
  
Yugi: *eyes sparkle* DOES THAT MEAN I CAN DATE HER?!?!?!?!?  
  
Ryou: No!  
  
Yugi: You spoil everything....  
  
Ryou: Don't blame me, it's the authoress' fault!  
  
Mariya: WHAT DID YOU SAY?  
  
Ryou: Umm, it's all the fault of Anzu that the world is such a tragic place!  
  
Mariya: *sighs with a smile* So true. *disappears*  
  
Ryou: ^^;;;  
  
Yugi: *takes out THE book* Hey! I found the spell!  
  
Ryou: Yes! Now we can finally fix it all! I'll no longer have to put up with Bakura as a girl! We can finally go out on that date! It'll all be better!  
  
Yugi: Now... All I have to do, is read the spell. *reads it half-way through when door opens and Jono knocks Yugi unconscious*  
  
Ryou: No! Do you realize what you just did????  
  
Jono: YES! I GOT AN "A+" on my math test!  
  
Ryou: -gasp- *faints*  
  
Jono: *picks up the book and reads the spell* Wonder what that meant? *weird glowing light appears and he wakes up in Kaiba's bed*  
  
Kaiba: SLEEP ON THE RUG, YOU PUPPY DOG!  
  
Jono: *whimpers, gets on the rug, is now an actual dog*  
  
Meanwhile, back at Bakura and Ryou's house, a small boy wakes up, wearing all pink clothes that are 3 sizes too big...  
  
Bakura: *cries* WHERE Rou??? I wan fud!  
  
Ryou: *walks in* Oh no. Not again...  
  
Bakura: Gimme posin!  
  
Ryou: And yet he STILL thinks my food is poison...  
  
THE END  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mariya: To all my readers, I bring a serious message, one of great importance. *clears throat*  
  
"CHIBI TOMB ROBBERS ARE CUTE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Bakura: How is THAT important?  
  
Mariya: It isn't, but I needed something fascinating and stunning to say. ^___^  
  
Bakura: *thinks: and yet I'm the one on medication* 


End file.
